Accelerated Healing
Accelerated healing is an ability of Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Immortals and, occasionally, Witches to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. This allows users to regenerate and fully recover from injuries such as gunshots, broken bones, blood loss, snapped necks, burns, bite wounds, and brain aneurysms in a matter of seconds/minutes, depending on the injury. Accelerated healing varies from user to user although, it is usually the oldest who are able to heal faster than younger users. Species Vampires A vampire is a supernatural being that can heal from most wounds in seconds. Arguably their most prominent advantage, their wounds are shown to be completely gone within seconds to minutes, depending on the severity of the injury. They can heal from any type of injury which are non-fatal. Vampires cannot heal from decapitation, heart extraction, being set on fire (unless the fire is put out), and from being staked in the heart. * A vampire who is drinking human blood can heal even faster than a vampire who is drinking animal blood. * They can also heal from burns inflicted by vervain or the sun although it will take a few more seconds then normally. * If vampires have been starved of blood for a long enough period of time, and have ingested vervain (by injection, inhalation, or eating/drinking it), their wounds will take much longer to heal. * There are some cases where Vampires will not heal from wounds they obtained before transitioning. The best example of this is the fact that all the female Vampires are still able to wear earrings. The same could also be said of tattoos that were made before the transition. * Vampires cannot heal from werewolf venom without the use of ?' blood. Without the blood and depending on the the werewolf that bite them, a vampire will hallucinate and die anywhere from a day to multiple days. * Original Vampires have a resistance to werewolf venom unlike normal vampires. Werewolves Werewolves also possess a healing factor which is on par with a Vampires healing factor, however only for small wounds such as small cuts, slight burns etc. They cannot however heal as quickly as Vampires when it comes to more serious injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds (with the exception of silver) etc. Hybrids Werewolf-vampire hybrids experience the "best" of both worlds in their ability to heal quickly. They are able to heal nearly every injury except decapitation and heart extraction. Witches Witches also possess this ability. These spells have there limits and seem to only work on the physically (or mortally) wounded Immortals Immortals have an extreme healing factor on par with that of vampires. They can heal from anything like knife wounds to gunshots. However since they are truly immortal, they can survive spinal damage and cannot have their hearts ripped out. Weaknesses * Magic: Witches can exploit accelerated healing in most supernatural creature. For example, they can give vampires brain aneurysms over and over again, causing them great pain and incapacitating them. This also seems to affect other supernaturals with accelerated healing, like werewolves and hybrids. * Severe Physical Damage/Trauma: A vampire or hybrid can not be recovered in great bodily harm, or the removal of a body part. The heart and the spine are two important elements that can not be regenerated, because they are the main elements for the flow of blood and other organs restoration. The brain can be damaged but regenerates after a while. * Werewolf Venom: Non-original Vampires cannot heal from werewolf venom without the use of ?'s blood. Without the blood and depending on the the werewolf that bite them, a vampire will hallucinate and die anywhere from a day to multiple days. Original Vampires have a resistance to werewolf venom unlike normal vampires. * Cancer: Accelerated healing boosts the rate in which cells grow which usually heals the user. However if a person who has cancer was turned into a Vampire the cells will grow out of control due to the vampire blood not differentiating between cancerous cells and healthy ones. Category:Powers